Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known foil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
Rotor blades are typically fabricated and at least partially assembled off-site, and then transported via for example truck, train or ship to a wind turbine site. Protection of the rotor blade and prevention of damage during transportation is critical. Damage that occurs during transportation can cause delays in wind turbine assembly while the damage is repaired, and can cause lingering performance issues for the rotor blade.
Typically, a rotor blade is supported in one or more frames for transport. In some frames, the rotor blade is supported by a sling that is connected to the frame. Further, to prevent damage to the rotor blade by the sling or by other factors, protection caps are utilized. With many typical rotor blades, a leading edge protection cap is situated between a portion of the rotor blade leading edge and the sling, and a trailing edge protection cap is provided on a portion of the trailing edge. The leading edge protection cap and trailing edge protection cap are strapped together, to prevent relative movement of either protection cap during transportation.
Recently, however, the introduction of noise reducers and other flow modifiers to rotor blades has made the use of trailing edge protection caps more difficult, because the protection caps can damage these components. However, the lack of a trailing edge protection cap during transportation has resulted in the leading edge protection cap being free to move. Such movement can cause the leading edge protection cap to move from between the sling and the rotor blade, thus causing direct contact and potential damage to the rotor blade.
Accordingly, improved transportations assemblies are desired. In particular, transportation assemblies which reduce or prevent excess movement of protection caps, and which can be utilized with rotor blades having flow modifiers, would be advantageous.